Je leurs prouverai que je suis forte !
by Boy Alone
Summary: Fiction clichée. Lucy est chassée de Fairy Tail, et ne peut compter que sur elle-même et Grey. Elle décide de leur prouver qu'elle est forte, et va donc entrer dans une autre guilde. Mais est-ce cependant tout ? Lucy cache quelque chose à sa nouvelle guilde et à Grey... Elle a promit à Grey de revenir, mais dans combien de temps ? Trop longtemps au goût de ce dernier...


Yooo ! Aïe, non, pas taper !

Ok, je sais que je commence une nouvelle fiction, mais elle me faisait tellement envie ! *q*

Bon, comme vous pourrez le lire, c'est un cliché type type. Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! Je dédis un peu cette fiction à ma bêta, car elle aime beaucoup Fairy Tail, je crois ! Passez faire un tour sur son compte, elle écrit des recueils sur FT. (Si j'ai bien comprit, je ne suis pas encore allé voir. Pardon...)

**Disclamair :** pas à moi...

**Pairing :** hétéro pour une fois ! Ca change de d'habitude ! Ben je vous le dirai pas, na ! Et... Non rien.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Le rythme de parution est aléatoire, pardon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"On veut plus de toi."

Les mots de Natsu venaient de claquer, secs et rapides, ce qui produisit un silence pesant dans la guilde de FairyTail. Lucy le regarda, sans comprendre.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement comprit. On veut plus de toi, répondit-il, agacé.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Tu nous as couverts de honte aux Tournois de Magie.

\- ... Mais on a gagné non ? osa t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus d'une faible dans mon équipe et surtout pas dans la guilde."

Lucy retint à grand peine ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Natsu lui disait-il ces mots si blessants ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal aux Tournois, à part perdre ? Etait-ce une honte de perdre ? Pourtant Fairy Tail acceptait les échecs et les faiblesses, alors pourquoi tous ses membres la regardaient avec pitié et dégoût chez certains ? Elle chercha du regard Grey et Erza, pour qu'ils lui donnent des explications, mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ni même Happy. C'était assez étrange. Elle baissa la tête, pour la relever tout de suite après, un sourire illuminant son visage.

"Ah bon. Je vais m'en aller alors. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Quoi ? fit le Dragon Slayer, exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi... M'avez-vous aidé quand j'allais me noyer ?

\- Parce que ça aurait fait mauvaise impression. Bon dégage maintenant, en se détournant vers Mirajane, s'écroulant sur le bar.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir accepté dans votre équipe ? demanda t-elle.

\- Bouche-trou..., murmura t-il, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Visiblement, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- De qui ? continua Lucy, pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Li...sana..."

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Résister. Elle balaya la salle du regard, demandant silencieusement un peu d'aide. Mais tous détournèrent la tête, un reniflement de dédain pour certains. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

"Dîtes... Vous pensez tous comme Natsu ?

\- ... Ouais, répondirent en synchronisation la majorité des mages présents.

\- Ah bon."

Elle descendit de son tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tandis qu'elle marchait vers la porte, les regards de ses ex-camarades lui brûlaient la peau. Elle espèrait juste...

"Ce n'est pas une blague, au moins ? dit-elle, en se retournant, alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre le lourd battant de bois.

\- Non. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? dit Natsu, qui venait de se réveiller de sa crise de sommeil.

\- J'aimerai bien, oui.

\- T'es faible, super faible. Lisa est bien plus forte que toi. Tu ne peux pas invoquer plus d'un esprit à la fois, tu ne peux pas te battre sans tes clefs, tu fais de la merde au combat, t'es nulle quoi ! énuméra "l'allumette". J'ai pas raison vous autres ?

\- Si, carrément Natsu ! cria Gajeel. Toujours à compter sur vous pour la sauver, elle incapable de se débrouiller seule !

\- Ouais, renchérit un autre.

\- Incapable !

\- 'spèce de faiblarde !

\- Quitte Fairy Tail ! Tu mérites pas d'y être !"

Lucy se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les huées des mages. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer et hurler, et sortit de la guilde en marchant rapidement. Elle ne leurs donnerait le plaisir de la voir s'enfuir en courant.

Elle marcha dans les rues de Magnolia, et, après être sûr qu'aucun mage ne la suivait, se mit à courir jusqu'à son appartement, où là, elle s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs, étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller.

Pendant ce temps là, à la guilde, Grey et Erza venaient d'arriver. Ils furent surpris de voir leurs camarades s'esclaffer bruyamment. Enfin, ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils riaient qui les surprenaient, c'était leur sujet de conversation. Ils s'approchèrent tout de Natsu, qui riait de bon coeur avec Mira.

"Natsu, qu'est ce qui vous fait tant rire ? interrompit Erza.

\- Hahaha ! Lucy !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit de quitter Fairy Tail ! s'exclama le rose.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! cria la rouge.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est ce qui t'étonnes ? Fallait pas qu'elle rêve no-

\- Connard !" hurla Grey.

Le mage de glace lui décocha un coup de phénoménal dans la machoire. Natsu alla s'écraser contre un mur, dans un grand fracas. Erza et le reste de Fairy Tail le regardaient, sidérés. C'était rare de voir Grey perdre son sang-froid.

Le brun s'approcha du Dragon Slayer, qui se relevait avec peine. Il l'attrapa par le col (l'écharpe, pour lui) et lui fila un autre coup. L'assaillit répondit par un coup de pied fouetté, ce qui fit lâcher le vêtement à Grey. Il recula de quelques pas. Les deux rivals de toujours se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avant que Grey n'explose :

"Qu'as-tu fait Natsu ?!

\- Je l'ai chassé ! Tous les autres étaient d'accords avec moi ! répliqua t-il, sur le même ton que lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! cria t-il.

\- Parce qu'elle était trop faible ! Lisa vaut dix fois mieux qu'elle ! J'ai raison, hein Mira ?!"

Il se tourna vers la barmaid, qui aquiesca de la tête. Il eut un sourire victorieux, en redirigeant son attention vers le mage de glace.

"Tu vois ? Je l'ai chassé avant qu'elle le découvre seule ! J'ai fait qu'abréger l'échéance !

\- Tu me déçois Natsu. Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Lucy est peut-être faible, mais c'est notre amie putain ! s'exclama t-il.

\- Calme toi Grey. Natsu a raison. Il a bien fait, fit Titania, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas toi Erza ! désespéra t-il.

\- Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais c'est comme ça. Elle s'en remettra, t'en fais pas, lui assura t-elle.

\- ..."

Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais il se dégagea de son étreinte. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la porte en bois, n'adressant aucun regards à ses congénères. Une fois dehors, il pressa le pas pour se retrouver chez la constellationniste. Il frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Il décida d'entrer, et fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillé. Il entra donc, et marcha vers la chambre de la blonde. Il poussa la porte tout doucement, et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. Lucy était affairé à faire sa valise, Plue et Happy la regardant, assis tranquillement sur son lit. Il entra complètement, faisant sursauter la jolie blonde, qui se retourna prestement. Il rencontra ses yeux rougis, et, détaillant son visage, put constater avec tristesse les les trainées qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordu. Il revint vers ses yeux, pour n'y lire que de la douleur et de la peine. Mais tout au fond, il y lut aussi de la haine. Pour qui ? Pour Fairy Tail sans doute.

"Lucy..., commenca t-il.

\- Grey ! Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? Pourquoi tu ries pas avec eux de ma faiblesse ? T'es là pour me faire mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est si grave d'être faible ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je croyais que Fairy Tail était une famille ! J'avais confiance en vous ! Je vous aimais plus que tout ! Je serai morte pour vous ! Je... Je..., sanglota t-elle.

\- ..."

Grey marcha vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Se sentant plaquer contre un torse musculeux, elle tenta de se dégager, mais l'étreinte était trop forte, et elle renonça, se laissant simplement aller à ce câlin que lui offrait son frère de coeur. Le brun l'apaisa en lui caressant les cheveux, tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants :

"Chuuut Lucy... Chut... Je suis là, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Je ne te trouve pas faible, au contraire, je te trouve super forte. Tu sais, tout le monde à le droit d'être faible, un jour ou l'autre...

\- G... Grey..., continua t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas Lucy, je serai toujours là pour toi... Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber... Je t'en fais la promesse...

\- Grey... Tu sais... J'envisage... de quitter la guilde..., avoua t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre leurs moqueries... Je ne veux plus voir leurs regards remplis de pitié et de dégoût... Je n'en peux plus..., dit-elle, en levant ses orbes marron sur lui.

\- Je... Mais Lucy..."

Il s'interrompit sous l'intensité du regard. Elle semblait déterminée à le faire plier. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et lui répondit :

"D'accord Lucy. Mais je t'accompagne.

\- Non ! S'il te plait Grey, non...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je veux m'en aller de Fairy Tail pour leur prouver que je suis forte ! Je veux leur prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide ! Je veux leur prouver que Lucy Heartfilia n'est pas faible ! Et pour cela, je dois le faire seule, Grey, seule ! argumenta t-elle.

\- ... Je te comprends. Dans ce cas, je ne te retiendrai pas, abdiqua t-il.

\- Je... Déso- Non, merci Grey."

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Le mage sourit à son tour, la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Ah, Lucy, c'était un phénomène !

"Dis Grey..., débuta la constellationniste, toujours en train d'étreindre son ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Dans quel guilde je dois aller ?

\- ... Quoi ? fit-il, incapable d'autre réponse.

\- Ben oui, il me faut bien une guilde à l'appui pour commencer, expliqua t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah... Je sais pas... Je dirais Sabertooth.

\- Bonne idée ! Fairy Tail ne l'aime pas ! s'exclama la blonde, ravie.

\- ...

\- Aide-moi à terminer de préparer mes affaires !"

* * *

"Lucy... T'es sûre de ton choix ? demanda Grey, alors qu'il fermait la valise de son amie.

\- Oui. Sûre et certaine.

\- Alors il y a le problème du tatouage."

Le silence tomba. Visiblement, elle avait oublié. Elle se frappa le front de sa paume de main.

"Mais quelle idiote !

\- Comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais la garder. Pour me souvenir que je dois les haîr maintenant. Sauf toi Grey, hein..., ajouta t-elle, ayant perçu le visage du brunse décomposer.

\- Il faut que tu le caches... En plus, il va bien falloir que tu l'effaçes un jour ou l'autre, lorsque tu rentreras dans ta nouvelle guilde, dit-il.

\- J'aviserai le moment venu. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Attends moi, s'il te plait."

Elle marcha vers la salle de bain, s'y enferma et y revint quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux mains couvertes de bandages. Elle sourit :

"Tadaa ! fit-elle, en lui montrant ses mains.

\- Cool.

-Héhé."

* * *

Elle monta dans le train, embrassant tout de même une dernière fois son ami, son camarade de combat, son frère. Il l'étreignit une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne monte pour de bon. Elle s'installa dans un compartiement vide, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour un dernier au revoir. Car ils comptaient bien se revoir.

Alors que le train commençait à démarrer, Lucy lui demanda une faveur :

"Grey... Tu expliqueras tout ça au Maitre... Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et qu'il n'envoie pas d'équipe me chercher !

\- C'est promis Lucy !

\- Merci ! Pleure pas, ça te va pas les larmes ! rigola t-elle.

\- Dis donc !"

Il sourit, et regarda le train prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Il sentit de l'eau s'écraser sur son visage, et il s'aperçut que c'étaient les larmes de la mage. Il prit une grande inspiration, et hurla :

"Reviens vite Lucy !"

Il reprit son souffle, et crut entendre qu'elle lui répondait.

"C'est promis ! Tu verras, je serai la meilleure constellationniste !"

Et les larmes des fées coulèrent de plus belle. L'une promit d'attendre, l'autre décida de revenir dès qu'elle le pouvait. C'était un lien aussi indestructible que le plus dur des métals, plus fort que le grand des colosses, plus lumineux que le soleil. C'était le lien des fées, mais pas n'importe lesquelles : c'était celui de Grey Fullbuster et Lucy Heartfilia. Il était unique.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos avis ! Et signalez moi les fautes ! A bientôt !

Suis-je bête ? Si je vous donne pas le nom de ma bêta, vous pourrez pas aller voir ! C'est **Mira2a** ! Et maintenant, sur son compte, et que ça saute ! x)


End file.
